Power supply technology has been in existence since the beginning of the electronic world. All electronic circuits must be powered from a reliable DC source and such power source must be generated from an everlasting source of AC power. Currently there exist two technologies of generating DC power from the AC line voltage: Linear Power Supply Technology and Switching Power Supply Technology. The linear power supply requires a transformer to step-down or step-up the AC voltage at the input frequency of 50/60/400 Hz. The rectifier circuit rectifies the AC voltage to desired pulsating DC voltage and the output filter, together with the voltage regulator circuit, regulates the intermediate voltage to the desired DC voltage. The operation at low input frequency requires a large size of transformer. The switching power supply is smaller in size on account of using a switching frequency of 50 KHz to 200 KHz and this reduces the size of the transformer and the filtering circuits. Both technologies use transformers and capacitors inherently and on account of the odd shapes of such components, certain compact packaging is not possible. It is difficult to make small cubic modules of power supplies of small to medium power ratings. It is impossible to make a power supply in the form of powercard of under one inch in width, which can be plugged with other compatible CPU, memory, controller and other printed circuit cards, all spaced one inch or so, in a card-cage unit. It is difficult to make small hybrid power modules with AC input and DC output, which can be installed directly on a printed circuit card or outside and deliver upto 100 watts of power. It is highly desirable that the power supply technology be revolutionized further and the new technology developed should ensure the birth of these products. The Solid State Power Supply (SSPS) Technology, as described herein, shall reduce the size of the odd-shaped components, thereby making power supplies of various compact shapes and sizes that were not possible before.